The Hole in the Heart
by spooksfan08
Summary: Daisy loves her job at the Jeffersonian. Can she help the team and Booth hold things together when Bones is missing or will the loss of the one person that holds everything together be too much for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Bones. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**The Lab**

Daisy loved working at the Jeffersonian and now the FBI had cleared her to work on their cases she was even happier to work there. She swiped her card and ran up the steps to the lab as Jack caught her by the shoulders. She knew she was late but that was down to Lance. _If he hadn't kept me talking on the phone all last night I would never have slept through the alarm. _She hurried along, aware that Dr Brennan was going to be angry at her for being late and then she would probably end up working on the skeletons in Limbo rather than their current case when she connected with something larger and stronger than her.

"Hey, slow down there" He laughed as she rolled her eyes. _Why was everyone always telling her to slow down?_

"Hi Dr Hodgins"

"Hey" Cam called from the platform "Daisy, Dr Hodgins, can I see you in my office please"

Jack shot Daisy a look as she shrugged. Neither scientist had any idea of what they had done to cause such a reaction from their boss. Cam looked angry and worried. Silently they followed her into the office as Jack tried to think of a reason for whatever had caused Cam's mood that morning.

"Dr Saroyan, I can explain" Cam raised an eyebrow as Hodgins stepped in front of Daisy ready to defend whatever experiment that had gone awry and caused more problems.

"I really hope you can" Cam sighed as she ushered him into her office only for him and Daisy to be greeted by a very upset looking Angela, Sweets, Vincent Nigel Murrey, Gordon, Clark and Wendell. Booth just looked angry. He didn't even raise his eyes to meet the newcomers as Daisy walked straight to Sweets.

"What is it?" Daisy watched as Sweets closed his eyes "Where is Dr Brennan?"

"That, Cherie is what we all wanna know" Caroline folded her arms as she stood in the doorway. All eyes fell on the Attorney.

"She's missing" Cam explained as Angela buried her face in her hands. "She left here as late as always last night and vanished"

"People do not just vanish" Wendell stared at his boss. Booth remained silent in the corner.

"Ah hu" Caroline agreed with the young intern as Angela wiped her eyes. Hodgins was next to her in seconds as she gave him a watery smile.

"What happened?" Hodgins took Angela's hand in his own.

"As I said" Cam started. "I left here before Dr Brennan last night. I had to collect Michelle from her friend's house. Anyway she was here until the early hours of the morning. The Security Guard, Ben confirms this. And so does the CCTV. Anyway, when she wasn't here this morning I just assumed she was with Booth or that she was late for work."

"She is never ever late for work" Angela interjected.

"I know" Cam sighed "Anyway I called Booth"

"Cam was the last person to see her before." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead he kept his eyes on the floor and glared at the carpet.

"Her apartment is empty" Booth explained "Nothing to suggest a break in. Nothing to suggest she was taken from the apartment and her car is parked outside"

"So what happened? Where is she?" Daisy tried to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Sweets glanced at Gordon and Clark who had both remained stoic since the news of Brennan's disappearance had reached them. Cam closed her eyes as Booth continued to glare at the floor.

"I don't know." Booth sighed.

"That's just the thing" Caroline glared. "Right now Dr Temperance Joy Brennan is missing."

**A/N My first Bones fic for a while. Is it worth going on with? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ghosts

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Bones. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Chapter 2 : Ghosts **

Daisy didn't really understand what was going on. Everyone was working on finding Dr Brennan but no one seemed to be able to talk about the disappearance of her mentor. She closed her eyes in frustration and huffed as she spotted Sweets walk towards her. He smiled slightly as he reached her.

"Daisy" He smiled as she raised her eyebrows.

"Hi, have they found her? Is she ok?" Daisy bit her bottom lip hopefully as he shook his head.

"Not yet" Sweets knew the longer Brennan was missing the worse things could be for the scientist. Daisy nodded slowly, she really hadn't believed Dr Brennan would be found so soon. "We will find her. You know that yeah?"

"I know you believe that Lance." Daisy sighed. "I know that's what we all want to believe but there are no leads. All we know is Dr Brennan was working late last night, just like always."

"And that she reached her apartment" Lance rested his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders as she nodded.

"But she never went inside."

"No" Daisy stared at his shirt. "She never made it inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max stared at the young man in front of him as he began to register what he was being told. His only daughter was missing. Temperance was gone.

"Booth, listen to me" Max could see the young man in front of him was heartbroken.

Booth raised his eyes to meet his as he felt a stab of guilt run through him.

"I'm listening."

"I just wanna check I'm understanding what you are telling me. Temperance was taken last night but we don't know who took her or where she is. This is the woman who has worked in some of the biggest and nastiest hell holes in the world but you are telling me she vanishes in to thin air from her own doorstep?" Max shook his head. "Is that what I am being told here?"

"Yes" Booth looked away. He knew how he would react if Parker had been taken.

"So, what are we doing to find her? Why are we sat in this Diner talking about her when we should be looking for her?" Max stood as Booth nodded and followed him.

"Max? Where are you going? You just can't run off. I need to know." Booth walked as far as the door to the Diner as Max stopped and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Is there anyone from your past? Anyone at all that may have a grudge. Anyone that could be trying to get to you through Russ and Bones?" Booth glared at the older man who just nodded once and turned his head.

"Son, I think you better come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had always hated feeling cold. She was not a fan of the winter, well not unless she was having a snowball fight with Parker or her nieces. Or ice skating with Booth. Generally feeling cold was not something she relished. She laid on her side and closed her eyes, trying to work out what had happened. One moment she had been wondering whether it was too late to call Booth and order Thai food for the both of them the next minute she had been forced in to the trunk of a large car. She wasn't even certain which brand of car she had been transported in. Opening her eyes she looked around the dark, miserable little room and glared. _They'll be looking for me by now. I'm coming home Booth. I promised I'd watch the game with you and Parker on Saturday and I will. I promised I'd be there for Angela at her baby shower. I can't just wait around to be rescued. How can I expect Booth to find me when I have no idea where I am? _She forced herself to sit up as the door at the other end of the room creaked open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she watched the CCTV footage from Brennan's apartment. She sighed heavily and sat down as Hodgins appeared behind her.

"Hey"

"Hi Honey." Angela closed her eyes as she felt him rest a hand on her shoulders.

"What are you doing? You must have watched this what? A million times already" He kissed her neck as she closed her eyes.

"I know" She paused as she tried to order her thoughts. "I missed something. I know I have. Bren is gone. She got out of the Jeffersonian, she got in her car and then she gets home, but doesn't get inside. Hodgy, something happened to her from the time she left the car and the time she reached the apartment building."

"You missed nothing Ange"

"Where is she?" Angela sighed. "Where is she Jack?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max drove through the Washington DC streets like a man possessed as Booth remained silent beside him. He knew he had to explain to Booth why he thought it was his past that had put his daughter in danger.

"When we get to my place I have to call Russ. Let him know what has happened. Check he's safe" Max started as Booth nodded.

"Then you tell me why Bones is missing and who has taken her. " Booth glared at the older man. "You have killed to protect your kids, now I suggest you start talking."

"I was never convicted." Max raised his eyebrows as Booth looked out of the window. He was barely keeping his temper as he watched the passing cars.

"You did it. I know and Bones knows you killed that man to protect her and Russ so I suggest you start telling me the truth now, before I am launching a murder investigation rather than a missing persons."

"Ok ok" Max pulled the car in to the parking space outside his apartment. "I'll tell you anything you want. Just find my little girl Booth"

"I will." Booth opened the car door and followed him.

**A/N Please review. **


	3. daddy's girl

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Bones. Is anyone reading this?  
**

**Daddy's Girl.**

Max walked into his apartment and headed straight for the phone on the table in the middle of his living room. Booth hung back as he began to wonder if the older man really did know anything about Bones' disappearance. Max closed his eyes as he pressed play on the answerphone.

"_Max. I wanted to let you know, things have started happening quite quickly. I think it is about time you paid your debt." _The message ended as Max swore under his breath. For a moment he forgot Booth was stood just a few feet from him. He shook his head as he saw the younger man walk towards him.

"Max." Booth could see he was upset but at that point in time he didn't care. "Who was that?"

"Ah." Max shook his head.

"What did he mean by debt? Has he got Bones? Is that what this is about? It is isn't it. He has Bones and you know it." Booth almost yelled. He was terrified something had happened to her. For a moment he got the feeling he understood what Brennan had gone through when he was missing.

"It was a long time ago Booth. He wouldn't hurt Temperance."

"I'm glad you think so. Somehow I'm not so sure." Booth stared at him. "C'mon Max. It isn't the first time your past has put her in danger."

"I know. I know alright? I'm a useless father. I never said otherwise." He sat on the couch as Booth just glared at him.

"Yeah. You are." Booth knew Brennan would argue against it but right now Max Keenan was probably the worst father Booth had met. "You told me you would tell me when we got here. So come on Max, tell me."

"I think she has been taken."

"We know that."

"Booth! I'm trying here. Cut me some slack would ya?"

"No. I don't think anyone is cutting her any. Do you? She's your daughter Max. Time to start talking." Booth sat on the coffee table staring directly at Max.

"Ok ok." He took a deep breath. "Tempy was taken because when I was her age I messed up. Seriously. You know she and Russ changed their names? We all did. This was back in the days she was known as Joy. And she was you know? A joy to be around. Always laughing always saying something silly. You know what four year olds are like."

"Yeah." Booth instantly thought of Parker at that age. "Go on."

"I was a con man in those days."

"Nothing changes." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Booth." Max shrugged before nodding. "Anyway, her mom wanted to stop. To settle down, raise the kids. Maybe even try for a third. Then he turned up."

"Who?"

"John"

"Who's John?"

"Small time drug dealer. Pain in the neck more than anything but he was good. Really good and got me invoilved in a scam that went slightly" He shook his head as Booth realised what he was being told.

"You owed a drug dealer money."

"A little. I paid him back."

"But you think he has Bones."

"Yeah."

"Why? If you paid him back?" Booth wasn't really sure why a small time drug dealer would still be interested in revenge twenty years later.

"As part of paying him back I set him up. He was arrested with $10,000 worth of cannabis and cocaine in the boot of his car. I paid him what I owed and then called the police when he drove off. He came out of prison last month." Max looked up as he saw Booth try to reign in his temper.

"He got twenty years?"

"Yeah, well what I wasn't expecting was for him to shoot the cop that arrested him. He was charged with attempted murder as well as drug possession." Max shrugged his shoulders. "He said he was going to make sure I paid. I am surprised he found Tempy, considering she was known as Joy when all this happened."

"Stay here." Booth stood and walked out of the apartment, unsure of how he would react if he had to spend any more time with Brennan's father.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sweets walked in to the resteraunt owned and ran by his friend as he fought the urge to order everything on the menu. He was ravinous and knew what an exellent cook his friend was. He smiled as he saw the English man walk towards him.

"Ah hello." Gordon smiled. "No Daisy today?"

"This isn't a social visit." Sweets glanced at him.

"Oh."

"Dr Brennan is missing. We believe she has been abducted." He watched as the older man frowned.

"Really? That woman attracts trouble. I told her as much. Look, come through to the back." The English man led Sweets through the kitchen to his office as waiters and waitresses hurried about trying to deal with the lunchtime rush.

"How long?"

"About 30 hours. She never got home after work. Angela is working on the security footage but we have no lead."

"And Agent Booth? How is he coping with the situation?" Gordon immediately worried for his friend. He knew how much Booth felt for Brennan. He had no idea if the rest of the Squint Squad realised.

"Honestly? He isn't."

"I thought as much." Gordon sighed. "Right. Jeffersonian. You can fill me in on the way." He hung up his apron and yelled at his waitress to deal with the rush before leading Sweets out of the busy resteraunt.

**A/N More soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. Sorry for delay in updating. Real life got busy.**

**Anger.**

Sweets drove towards the Jeffersonian with Gordon in the car listening intently as Sweets explained what little they knew about Brennan's disappearance. Gordon frowned in thought as Sweets finsihed his story.

"So, we have no idea where Dr Brennan maybe." Gordon stated.

"None at all." Sweets was frustrated.

"How are the team coping with this?" Gordon knew he was only supposed to have met Booth but he had quickly made friends with Dr Brennan and the rest of what Booth called the Squint Squad.

"Angela is worried sick, which in her condition is not a good thing. Cam is very quiet, Daisy is heartbroken and well Hodgins is angry." Sweets killed the engine as he spoke. Gordon nodded. He had expected the team to react that way.

"I presume Mr Nigel Murray is as joyful as ever."

"He thinks she's dead." Sweets hit the steering wheel. "Wendell hasn't spoken to him since he said that. And you can imagine how Booth took that."

"Yes." Gordon shook his head as he pictured how the FBI agent would be reacting to the news. "Has anyone spoken to her father? Her brother?"

"Booth is with Max now." Sweets sighed.

"And has anyone clarified the relationship between Dr Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"Look." Sweets paused. "I don't think anyone can clarify it. There was a time when I was convinced they were either together and not telling anyone or about to get together. It's obvious he's in love with her you know? But then they both left for a while and there was Hannah and they didn't speak for a while."

"They are on speaking terms now? When they came to the resteraunt" Gordon began as they left the car and began walking towards the lab.

"Yes. I think things went back to square 1. Hannah left and they seemed on slightly better terms." Sweets swiped his pass as Cam walked towards them.

"Sweets. Hi Gordon." She smiled slightly.

"Dr Saroyan." Gordon smiled. "Any news on the errant scientist?"

"News? No well not really. Booth is in my office." She looked over her shoulder.

"And?" Gordon watched as the pathologist shrugged her shoulders and stared at the floor.

"And he's in a bad place right now. He doesn't work without her. I was a cop for too long. You know as well as I do, the longer someone is missing the more chance there is we are looking for a body."

"Don't say that." Angela almost whispered. "Brennan is ok. We'll find her. She's ok."

"Ange." Hodgins looked up as she walked away. Cam sighed.

"We're all in a bad place right now. Talk to him, please Gordon. Just talk to him." Cam went back to her work station as the englishman nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was cold. She had never been so cold in her life. The pain in her back seemed to sear right through her into her abdomen as she tried and failed to work out where she was. The man that had been sat in the room with her was gone. She fought to keep her eyes open, knowing that she was only barely alive. Hypothermia was beginning to set in. Brennan knew if she didn't move, if she didn't generate some body heat at some point soon she was going to die.

"Find me Booth." She thought. "Please just find me."

It was then the anger warmed her soul. She had too much to live for to die on a cold concrete floor in a place she didn't even know. She wanted to die an old lady with friends and family around who cared for her. She was not going to die here. Not today. She pushed herself back into a sitting positon as she wondered how on earth she was going to get back to the Jeffersonian. To Booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Booth." Gordon watched as his former patient glared.

"It's because of Max."

"She was abducted because of her father?" Gordon watched. "You know this for certain."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Gordon he told me. Twenty years ago or more he double crossed a drug dealer. The guy got twenty years in prison. Now he wants revenge." Booth pulled at his tie as Gordon nodded.

"Revenge against Max. At least we have a motive now." He watched as Booth glared. "But what surprises me most."

"What?"

"Agent Booth what surprises me most is that you are stood here in Dr Saroyan's office feeling sorry for yourself when you should be out there fighting to get her back."

"How can you say that?"

"I am only saying what you already know. Max is a criminal. He always has been. The sins of the father are now being revisited on the child. We find this drug dealer and we may find her. Angela is working on the security camera footage. Dr Hodgins is looking into the police reports, Daisy and Dr Hodgins are working on trace evidence found at the scene. Booth as my ten year old nephew would say. Grow a set!"

"Gordon!"

"You know I am right."

Booth glared for a moment before nodding. He pushed himself away from Cam's desk. For a moment Gordon was concerned the younger man would take his anger out on the wrong person. Booth closed his eyes.

"What if she's dead? What if Nigel Murray is right?"

"For an intelligent man he is an idiot." Gordon smiled. "With border line personality disorder. Temperance Brennan is not dead until we see the evidence for ourselves. I wont give up on her. I am surprised you are."

"Never." He walked out the office. "Never."

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, please let me know what you think. More Brennan next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones.**

Never Give Up.

Booth thought about what Gordon had said back at the Jeffersonian. He knew his old friend was right. He had been listening to other people for far too long. He loved Bones and he was going to find her. He drove towards the prison, hoping the Governors had an address for the drug dealer Max had double crossed when Bones was merely a baby. He clenched his jaw, he had no idea how or why the man had come after Max's only daughter he just knew Max was far too calm about it for his liking, especially after the way he had reacted when he had believed Russ and Bones had been in danger a few years earlier.

Xxxxxxxxx

Angela shifted uncomfortably in the chair as she stared at the television. The CCTV footage of her best friend's abduction was playing on the screen in front of her. She had watched the four minutes of film a million times, hoping she would see something that would lead her to her friend. Sighing she tried to get comfortable as the baby in her abdomen kicked.

"I know." She rested a hand on her swollen abdomen. "We are going to find your aunt but she seems to have a talent for getting into trouble.""Hey." Hodgins appeared in the doorway.

"Any news from Booth?" She watched as her husband glanced at the floor.

"I know Gordon tried to talk to him. Next thing I know he's storming out the place. I don't know what was said." He walked a little further into the room as Angela sighed. She was worried about her friends. Booth was worrying her just as much as Brennan and then there was Daisy to consider. She idolised the forensic pathologist and Angela had no idea how she was going to react if they didn't find her before long.

"I hope." Angela looked away.

"Hey." Hodgins walked towards her and rested a hand on her arm, turning her to face him. She smiled slightly as he touched her ever expanding baby bump. "You know how tough Brennan is. How many people have actually survived an encounter with the Gravedigger? She survived that.""So did you." Angela touched his face as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She knew how the nightmares still plagued him.

"Yeah. And Booth. See the Jeffersonian has some tough staff." He opened his eyes to see her deep brown eyes staring at him.

"It does.""And you can stop worrying. We will find her and she will be fine." Angela blinked back a tear. "Look, if Dr B can survive Taffet she can survive anything." He kissed her chastely on the lips as she let him hug her.

"But.""No buts Ange. Not this time.""I just.""Angela.""What if we are too late?"

"We wont be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisy stared in the bathroom mirror. She was almost too worried to think clearly. Dr Brennan was the reason she had wanted to become a scientist. The Jeffersonian was her dream job and now she was the senior intern she really wanted to be useful. She had no idea what to do and washed her hands for the third time in order to have something to focus on. It was only when Cam walked into the ladies bathroom that she realised how long she had been away from the lab.

"Daisy?" Cam watched as the younger woman turned towards her.

"Dr Saroyan." She paused. "I think I am not managing this situation well. I have never known anyone who has been abducted before.""It isn't really an every day occurrence Daisy." Cam smiled.

"Which is good.""Yes." Cam smiled.

"But you have known people be abducted.""Yes." Cam sighed. She thought back to her days as a police officer. She had attended a lot of calls where the victim had been abducted and killed. They had never got any easier, now her friend was missing and it made her feel sick.

"But I think we are looking for her the wrong way.""How so?""We are treating it as if it is personal. Which it is. I see that but Dr Brennan would say it is a case. We can't let our emotions rule over the facts." Daisy stared wide eyed at her boss.

"True.""Dr Saroyan, we have to put our feelings aside. I don't think Agent Booth with be able to do that.""Why do you say that?" Cam smiled slightly.

"He loves her, doesn't he? I mean I see the way Lance looks at me. Agent Booth looks at her the same way."

Cam smiled slightly as she nodded and followed the younger woman back to the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan felt sick. She had no idea it was since she was last awake but her head hurt and she was suddenly aware of someone else in the room with her. Resting her head back against the cold concrete floor she tried not to show whoever her companion was that she was awake. Instead she lay still and tried to control her breathing.

"Oh." A distinctly male voice whispered as she lay as still as a corpse. "You are still alive then. Well that's a start young lady."Brennan ignored the urge to move as his rancid breath washed over her face.

"You know something? You are certainly being missed. Your Dad, brother and all the others you work for, including your FBI man are going crazy looking for you. I'm real glad I didn't just kill you like I intended to. Watching them suffer is so much more satisfying than ripping their hearts out straight away."_They are looking for me. They know. Booth! Booth is looking for me._ Brennan tried to control her breathing as the man with the rancid breath brushed her hair from her face. His fingers traced the outline of her jaw and Brennan fought the urge to be sick. Booth was looking for her, he missed her. That was her goal now. Getting back to him.

**A/N This was supposed to be posted ages ago but problems with logging in to the site made it really difficult. Hope you are still with me guys. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Bones.

A Blast from the Past.

Booth drove through the busy Washington streets unaware of anything other than the need he had to find his partner. A drugs dealer had kidnapped her in order to get revenge on Max. He could hardly breathe he was so angry. He slammed on the brakes of the SUV as he reached the Diner. It was their favourite place. Sam would always have a welcome for the team from the Jeffersonian and he hoped that just this once the barman would have a little information too.

"Hey." Booth nodded as he entered the Diner. "Sam, I need a word."

"Sure thing." Sam smiled. "Where's the doc?"

"That's what I need you to talk to me about. She's missing. I think someone was stalking her." Booth watched as Sam's jaw dropped open.

"Stalking? Dr Brennan's missing? Tell me this ain't nothing to do with my Diner." Sam held Booth's gaze.

"We come here almost everyday. Has anyone been asking questions about us? About her?" Booth sat on his usual bar stool. He waited for the larger man to answer as he watched him clean a glass.

"Not in the last few days." Sam placed the clean glass on the table.

"But there was someone?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. A while ago. He was hanging around here, talking to the girls. Asking stuff."

"Stuff?" Booth pushed on.

"About you, Doc B. The others that come here with you. You know the girl with the curly hair."

"Angela." Booth nodded. "What did he look like? Did he give you a name?"

"Older guy. Late 50s? Shorter than you. Bit round, bit bald." Sam frowned. "Bad skin."

"Sam, can you show me your security cameras?" Booth stood as Sam nodded and lifted the bar for Booth to follow him.

####################

Angela rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she watched the footage Booth had sent her. She was trying to get a good view of the man Booth believed had taken Brennan. Frowning slightly she tapped a few keys on the computer as Cam walked into the room.

"Anything?" Cam rested her hands on her hips as Angela sighed.

"No."

"What about the guy from the Diner?" Cam was beginning to loose hope. Brennan had been missing for too long. She knew she was the only one willing to think about the statistics. The longer the scientist was missing the worse the odds were that she wasn't coming home. She watched as Angela pressed a few more keys on the computer.

"Here." She turned the screen to face her boss.

"Him? But that. That looks like.." Cam narrowed her eyes.

"Zack's dad. Yeah it does." Angela watched as Cam pulled out her cell phone. She had to contact Booth, she just had to. Angela turned back to her screen as she tried to work out why Zack's father would have taken Brennan.

################

Brennan rested her head back against the wall as she thought about whether or not she was ever going to escape. The man with the rancid breath had left her alone for what seemed like hours. She had no idea what the length of time really was. All she could think about was what the man had said. Booth was looking for her. She closed her eyes and pictured him. Booth had never let her down. Even during the whole Hannah business he had been there for her. She smiled slightly, knowing he would be out there doing whatever it took to get her back.

"Booth." She whispered into the darkness. "Don't worry. I am coming home."

############

Booth walked out of the Diner into the cold Washington DC street. The clouds gathering in the sky matched his mood. He had always thought Brennan had been taken by the man that Max had told him about. Now he knew who the abductor really was he was terrified. It wasn't Max the man had a grudge against it was them. He pulled out his cell phone as decided he had to go to the psychiatric facility where Zack Addy was being cared for. He had to talk to the younger man. He closed his eyes as he waited for the call to connect.

"This is Special Agent Seely Booth. I need to talk to Zackary Addy." He waited as he listened to the nurse on the other end protest about his lack of visiting order. "Look, I am on my way, I am going to talk to Zack." He ended the call hoping that the nurse had been wrong. That Zack was in a fit state to be able to answer his questions.

A/N Is anyone still reading this? If so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Time to Talk.**

Booth was deep in thought as he drive towards the hospital where Zack was being nursed. He had taken an instant dislike to the nurse he had spoken to on the phone. As he pulled his SUV into the car park as he wondered what he was about to find. The young, trusting Zack Addy that had worked at the Jeffersonian alongside Bones was not the Zack Addy that had returned from Iraq. Booth knew better than anyone how going into a war zone changed people. The weather began to match Booth's mood as he parked the car behind the nurses' car lot.

#############

"Zack's dad?" Gordon shook his head as he leant against Angela's desk. "Surely not."

"I don't want to believe it either." Cam answered. "But there he is." She folded her arms across her chest as she turned to the computer monitor showing Booth and Brennan sat at the counter in Sam's Diner. David Addy could be seen a few feet away watching as the partners laughed and joked.

"Why?" Sweets asked. "What does Mr Addy have against Dr Brennan?"

"You weren't here in those days." Cam sighed. "Zack was one of us." She closed her eyes at the memory of Zack's time with Gormagon came to the front of her mind. Angela looked at the desk top as she thought of the younger man.

"It was a bad time. Zack was asked to go to Iraq. Hodgins and I had run from the alter. Apparently I was technically still married to my first husband." She shrugged. Sweets frowned. He could see how much the young anthropologist had meant to the team.

"Angela?"

"Look Sweets, just let it lie." Hodgins interjected as he walked into the room. "I just had a call from Booth. He has spoken to Sam. He's headed across to the hospital now." Angela wiped a stray tear away from her eye before resting her head on Hodgins' shoulder. It was just too much, she couldn't believe her best friend was missing. That Booth had gone off on his own and that somehow Zack was involved. She felt her husband wrap his arm around her waist and hold her to him. Gordon, Sweets and Cam fell silent as Daisy ran into the room.

"Guys!" She didn't notice how everyone else was quiet. She just tried to catch her breath. "Sorry, I just ran from Wendell. He and Clark have found something." She turned on her heel and ran back to the other interns as Cam and Gordon glanced at each other before following the young woman. Sweets smiled to himself before following the others out of the room, leaving Angela and Jack together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan felt sick. She knew the room she was in was almost impossible to escape from. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realised she was not alone in the room anymore. The smell of stale sweat assaulted her senses as she realised a man was leaning over her.

"Dr Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute."

She fought the urge to be sick as he ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes locked onto his as she realised who he was. He smiled at her as her eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"You broke my boy." He watched as tears filled her eyes. "Zack was a good boy."

"He was a grown man."

"You let him go to Iraq."

"He did not need my permission. Zack is an exellent scientist."

"He was. You broke him. My son looked up to you. He wanted to be like you but you let him down."

"I didn't mean to." Brennan hated the way the tears rolled down her face. She tried to think of Booth and how he would handle the situation. She blinked as the older man took her face in his hands.

"You failed. You had a duty of care to my boy and you failed." He watched as her eyes opened and avoided his. She was paler than was healthy. "You know as well as I do, there are consequences to every action."

Brennan nodded.

"You honey, you have to face the consequences."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a short chapter. Please review if you are reading this. More reviews=faster updates!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones.**

**A Father's Son.**

Booth hated attending psychiatric hospitals at the best of times. They always reminded him how fragile the human mind was, how easily it was broken. He had no idea how Sweets and Gordon could do the work they did. As he stared up at the signs which would direct him to the right ward and realised how strong Sweets was and why Gordon had left to become a chef. He walked into the small, drab interview room to wait for Zack as he sent up a silent prayer the younger man would be able to help him. He hadn't seen or spoken to Zack since he had found out about him being Gormagon's apprentice. While Angela, Hodgins and the others had forgiven him Booth just couldn't bring himself to do the same. As far as he was concerned Zack was jusst as responsible for Gormagon killing those men and for trying to run him and Bones off the road. He remembered the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach as he had looked across the car to see Bones unconscious and bleeding. For a moment he was back there, staring at his partner before dragging her from the car. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was time to focus on the here and now.

xxxxxxx

"So? What have you found?" Cam folded her arms as Gordon stood behind her. He had no interest in seeing anything far too gory.

"Well." Wendell looked at his boss before glancing at Daisy. "It may be nothing."

"Nothing is what we have right now. Look whatever you have found it may be better than what we have now. I have to face Dr Brennan's father in the next few hours. I'd like to be able to say we have some information for him." Cam watched as Wendell nodded.

"I got to thinking about something Daisy said."

Daisy rocked on her heels and bit her lip as Cam glanced at her. She wanted the theory Wendell had come up with to work but they were both really only interns and while she had the first part of her doctorate she knew all the interns had along way to go before they could hope to have the skills and qualifications of the regular Jeffersonian team.

"What did Daisy say?" Gordon asked as Hodgins and Angela walked into the room. Angela rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she rested her head on the wooden doorframe.

"She said that if Dr Brennan were here and it was one of us that had been taken she wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way of the evidence. After all she is always telling us that the evidence is the only thing that really matters is the evidence. Bones never lie." Wendell watched as Angela nodded.

"But thankfully we don't have any bones." She blinked as she tried not to cry. "And Brennan does feel things, she's just really really good at not letting her emotions affect the work. That's all." Angela sighed.

"Ok honey." Hodgins met her eyes.

"As you were saying Mr Bray." Cam wanted to get the team back on track.

"No we don't have any bones to analyse but we do have the CCTV of the front of Dr Brennan's apartment building. We also have the description of the man who was watching her in the Diner. I thought if Angela could run that through the angelator we might get something. But in the meantime I thought this might help. I went through the CCTV." He pointed at the monitor.

"We went through this." Cam sighed.

"Yes, but we were watching everything but her."

"Excuse me?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the footage." He pressed play on the monitor. "The car Dr Brennan drives comes into shot first. Then we see Dr Brennan open the car door before exiting the vehicle."

"Surely the FBI will be having this analysed." Gordon joined in.

"Of course." Daisy answered "But so many people are murdered, hurt or disappear every day I guess it's going to take time for them to get to the tape. Wendell has been working on it for a while."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Angela walked towards the screen. She could see exactly what Wendell had been looking at.

"You are so close to her. You guys are practically sisters." Wendell stated as she nodded.

"I see that. Too close right?" Angela nodded as she tried to ignore the grainy image of her best friend leaving the car that was her pride and joy.

"Exactly. Look to the left of the screen."

"A shadow?" Hodgins looked at the younger man. "Really? This is what you found."

"That's another car." Angela squinted at the screen "I am sure of it."

"Can we tell what type of car?" Cam walked towards the screen.

"Yeah." Angela sighed. "If I can invert the image so we can see the shadow that is reflected on the wing of Brennan's car. I may be able to get the plate number. It is a long shot."

"You can do it." Hodgins stated with a certainty she wished she felt. Angela smiled slightly. There was only one way to find out.

"Well done Mr Bray." Cam smiled. "We all missed this but you didn't. Well done." Cam smiled at the young intern. She just hoped it would be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Zack." Booth sat at the small table in the hospital visiting room as the former intern sat down.

"Booth." Zack frowned. He had no idea why the FBI agent was there.

"You ok? I mean are they treating you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Zack looked down at his gnarled hands. He was still living with the physical affects of the explosion he had caused in the lab before his arrest.

"Look I need to talk to you."

"I guessed this wasn't a social call."

Booth smirked slightly. Zack had changed, he seemed harder, more assured of himself but the look in his eye was still the same. He was still the same Zack they had all known and loved before he had been to Iraq. The only difference now was what he had seen had made him harder, more world wary. He knew now that sometimes science didn't have all the answers. Sometimes the heart got in the way of the cold hard facts.

"Dr Brennan is missing." Booth decided to get straight to the point. "She was abducted."

"That's awful. I am sorry but how can I help? Neither Dr Brennan or yourself have been to see me."

"I know." Booth suddenly felt guilty. He had known that Brennan had been devastated by the crimes Zack had committed. "I need to know when was the last time you had any contact with your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes, when did you last see him?"

"Three weeks ago." Zack stated. "Thursday, 4pm. He stayed for five minutes. What does this have to do with him?"

"How did he seem?" Booth leant forward.

"Dad is the same as he always is. He is one of those people who are fairly consistant in life."

"Zack was he angry? Agitated? Anything that made you think there was a problem with him?" Booth could feel his pulse begin to race.

"You think he took Dr Brennan? Don't you?"

"It is a possibility."

"He hates you. He hates Dr Brennan. I have told him how irrational that is. But he won't hear of it. Says emotion is natural and while I agree I see no point in having an emotion if it doesn't produce anything of use." Booth fought the urge to roll his eyes at the younger man's words. Zack was still Zack.

"You don't seem surprised that I am considering your father a suspect in all this."

"No." Zack answered steadily. "I am not surprised. It is a logical conclusion."

"So, where is he?" Booth watched as Zack sighed.

"At this precise moment I don't know." Booth fough the urge to punch the table.

"Ok, well where would he take her?"

"You are assuming he is the one that has taken her."

"Yes, I am. Until proved otherwise." Booth was finding it difficult to resist the urge to punch the younger man.

"There's a lock up at the docks. Fifth one along. My family has had it for years. It's secluded and very private. I'd try there." Zack stood and began to walk towards the door as Booth got to his feet.

"Zack?"

"I hope you find her." Zack turned away from him as Booth nodded.

"Thanks."

A/N Is anyone reading this? More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Bones.

Home?

Brennan stared into space. She was numb, the man who had taken her hated her. Pure hate like she had seen in his eyes was difficult to escape from and impossible to forget. She was aware of the biting cold but she didn't care. In less than an hour she knew hypothermia would set in. Then, unless she got out of the room she was in she knew that death would come quickly and quietly. For a moment she thought it would be preferable to the deaths she had investigated over the years. She closed her eyes as she realised her death would more than likely be cold and lonely whereas the deaths she had investigated had been caused when the life had been ripped out of the hands of people who weren't expecting it. Who weren't ready. She let her body slump to the floor, there was no way she could think of Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam and the others. She couldn't think of her dad or Russ and her nieces. She was tired of fighting. David Addy had been right. She had failed Zack. It was her fault he had gone to Iraq. It was her fault his mind was so fractured that Gormagon had been able to recruit him. It was better if she just admitted she was tired and stopped fighting. If she just let sleep and the cold claim her before either David came back or someone else she cared about got hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweets stared at the piece of paper in his hand. He knew he could nor break patient confidentiality. It was the golden rule of therapy. He could not tell Booth and the others what he had already known for some time and even if he did he had no idea if it would help find Dr Brennan.

"Dr Sweets." Gordon sat on the leather couch next to him. "You appear to have something on your mind."

Sweets nodded. The older psychologist turned chef waited as he saw Sweets debating on what to say to him.

"If you knew something but had been told it in confidence would you tell?"

"Are we talking about patient confidentiality here Dr Sweets?" He watched as Sweets nodded.

"Will this information help get Dr Brennan home?"

"Possibly."

"Then you have to think about what is in the greater good. What if you withheld this information and Dr Brennan was found dead? What if that piece of information lead to finding her in time?" Gordon watched as Sweets closed his eyes. "I think you know as things are we have to work in the interests of public safety. I think you should tell me what you know."

Sweets nodded as he opened his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Zack Addy. He was Gormagon's apprentise but he never killed anyone. He didn't want me to tell anyone because he didn't want the authorities to know he wasn't insane. He said he would not do well in a normal prison." Sweets blurted it out in one go.

"I don't see how that could help Dr Brennan but we have to tell Booth." Gordon stood up as he saw Hodgins stood in the doorway. He watched as the scientist just stared.

"Zack didn't kill anyone? My best friend is not a murderer?" Jack looked from one man to the next.

"No, no he didn't" Sweets sighed.

"But his father maybe. We have to talk to Booth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth parked the SUV in a deserted street near where he knew the building David Addy had owned for years was located. He was relieved that Zack was able to tell him where it was, he was still the same Zack that had annoyed the living daylights out of him when he was in the lab. He smiled slightly, he had the same effect as Daisy and Vincent Nigel-Murray did now. He checked his gun as he realised Bones' attracted more and more interns to the lab that just wouldn't fit anywhere else. He still blamed himself that Zack had gone to Iraq in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He isn't answering his cell phone." Cam announced as she walked across to the remaining members of the team.

"Did you get anything else from the CCTV?" Daisy turned to Angela and Wendell who both looked uneasy.

"Not much. The vehicle is larger than the car Brennan drives. Possibly either black or dark in color and had New York plates." Wendell answered as Angela rested a hand on her baby bump.

"We need more than that!" Daisy pulled a face as Cam folded her arms.

"That is enough." At times Cam felt like she ran a kindergarden rather than a lab. "We need to narrow it down further than that though."

"I know." Angela answered.

"Can we?"

"I've run the plate through the central data base. Nothing yet." Angela sighed. "I'll call Booth again." She picked up her cell phone as she walked away from the others. She needed to be anywhere but with her friends and husband at the moment. Brennan was missing and they werer running out of time. She walked straight into Max Keenan as she left.

"Angie? Any news."

"No." Angela closed her eyes. "No."

"Hey, don't cry. I know my daughter, she's tough." He hugged his daughter's best friend. "No tears, you know how Tempe wouldn't want you to cry." Angela sniffed as she stepped back.

"No, I know. You're right." She smiled weakly. "Could you go get my husband? I need to make a call. Have him meet me in my office." Angela straightened up and wandered away as Max wondered what was going through her mind this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth stared at the disused warehouse as he wondered whether Zack had been right. It looked as though noone had been anywhere near the building for fifty years. But he knew appearances could be deceptive. He cursed under his breath as his cell phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. He switched it off without looking at the caller ID.

"It's ok Bones." He whispered as he checked his gun. "I'm here. I'll get you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones.**

**In the dark? **

Booth was beginning to wonder how wise it had been to turn off his cell phone off before he had prised open the door of the semi derelict building. He knew Brennan was somewhere in the building but he had no idea what he would find when he got to her. He swallowed down the thought that ge would be too late. He fought down the fear that Zack had been lying to him. He just couldn't see why the young scientist would lie. It had always been a concept he knew the younger man couldn't grasp. He held his gun out in front of him as he secretly wished back up was on the way.

Xxxxx

"Dr Saroyan?" Daisy looked up at Cam as she walked into the room.

"Yes" "You know Booth has gone to find Dr Brennan. Well Angela said he didn't answer his cell phone. What if that means he is in trouble? That something has happened to him too?"

"I have known Seeley Booth for a very long time." Cam paused. "He can look after himself,"

"Well, Cherie" Both women turned as Caroline walked in. "I hope and pray you are right. Cause I just left the court house. Booth failed to attend for a meeting." she held up her hand as both Cam and Daisy made to defend their friend. "Before you say anything I know. I wasn not expecting to see him there but I was expecting him to call. When he didn't I called his cell. When he didn't answer I called Cullen."

"And?" Daisy prompted her.

"And he aint seen him since Dr Brennan went AWOL." Caroline stared into space.

"He has been kinda busy!" Daisy snapped. "You know when we were away Dr Brennan and I came up against all sorts of dangers. I mean there were snakes and spiders."

"Right now we have another kinda wild life to deal with." Caroline raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"When we were getting ready to come home there were these men that tried to attack us. The car had broken down and we were trying to fix it. Then these guys showed up. Dr Brennan knew exactly what to do. I mean she was so cool." Daisy practically bounced as she told the story.

"You were attacked?" Sweets appeared in the doorway as Daisy closed her eyes.

"No, well nearly."

"You didn't tell me." Sweets stared at her.

"if I remember right, when we got home you didn't want to talk to me." Daisy narrowed her eyes as she spoke. Caroline and Cam exchanged glances.

"As sweet as this is, we have a problem which is a little more concerning than the state of your love life." Caroline spoke as both Sweets and Daisy looked at the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything ached. That was the only coherant thought in Brennan's mind. She ached in places she never knew she had. As she closed her eyes she couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye. It was now. She was going to die, alone in the dark. In the cold. Booth wasn't coming for her. No one knew where she was. She began shaking as the cold threatened to take her. David Addy was long gone as far as she was aware. He had left her beaten and broken on the concrete floor what seemed like hours ago. It could have been minutes but as every breath burned it felt like days.

"So unfair." She whispered to herself. Her breathing began to get heavier as the lungs worked harder to drag oxygen into her lungs. "Booth." She whispered as she fell quietly into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep trying." Hodgins watched as Angela nodded. He shrugged on his jacket as his wife picked up the cell phone again.

"I will." Angela sighed as she touched her swollen abdomen. "Your son thinks my bladder is a soccor ball."

Hodgins kissed her cheek. "I have to go."

"I wish you would take someone with you." She sighed as he rested his foreheaad against her hair.

"I am. Wendell and Nigel-Murray are coming with me. We'll be ok." Angela sighed. She didn't like the idea of her husband and the two interns looking for Booth on their own. Somehow she thought they would be more of a hunderance than a help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth held his gun in front of him as he turned the corner into what looked like an abandoned living room. The dusty furniture and 1970's style made him think no one had been there for years. But then Zack had told him his father had rarely used the place. He swung his gun round, keeping the field of fire in front of him.

"Where are you?" He muttered. "C'mon Bones."

It was then he noticed the small wooden door in the corner. To the untrained eye it looked like a small cupboard in the corner but Booth recognised it. It was similar to the cupboard his father had kept the belt in when he and Jared were boys. A chill went down his spine as he realised it wasn't a cupboard at all. It was a door to the cellar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this?" Wendell asked as Hodgins drove the small green mini towards the city centre.

"No." Hodgins answered.

"Did you know, in the UK the Queen has two birthdays? Her actual birthday and the state designated birthday. Of course this has no bearing on what we are doing here." The english man sighed as Wendell smirked.

"Look, if Zack's dad is behind this then there aren't that many places he would go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth stared at the small door. He had a feeling Brennan was on the other side but he had no idea if he would fit down there. He knew Parker would have no problem, but he wasn't quite the same size as a 9 year old boy. He opened the door and swore under his breath. It was just the right size for a woman the size Brennan was. He closed his eyes and prayed that she was down there.

"Bones!" He called as he struggled to squeeze himself into the small space. "BONES!"

He gingerly lowered himself to the ground, unsure at how he had got through the gap without dislocating both his shoulders. The dark made it difficult to see where he was. It wasn't until he had adjusted to the light that he saw the heap in the corner.

"BONES!" He called again as the heap in the corner remained immobile. He dug his cell phone out of his jcket and dialled 911. "I need an ambulance." He stated as he reached Brennan's side. He took her in his arms as he realised how cold and pale she was.

"Bones. Open your eyes."

She remained immobile in his arms as he felt the tears spring to his eyes. "C'mon Bones. C'mon." He hugged her to him as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm here Bones. I'm here."

"Booth" She whispered as he tried to stop the tears from falling as he sat in the dark holding her.

"Help is on the way." He whispered before freezing on the spot. The unmistakable sound of a gun clicking resonated through the silence.

"I seriously doubt it Agent Booth." David Addy smiled as he watched the couple. "We've been waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Only the epilogue left. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones.**

**Into the Light?**

Booth tightened his hold on the now shaking Brennan. He knew she was in shock. There was no way he was going to let her go. He glared at David Addy as he tried to work out whether the older man was actually going to shoot them both.

"I knew you would come." The older man walked forward.

Booth nodded as he felt the air around him change. He didnt know if it was real;if something was actually changing around him or if the atmosphere was charged with the expectation of what was about to happen. He felt Brennan move slightly in his arms as David Addy pointed the gun directly at his head.

"Why?"

"You ruined my boy." Addy stated calmly. "You and that place. You ruined my boy!"

"No." Booth stated calmly. He was surprised that his voice didn't waver more than it did. He was facing a madman with a gun while the woman he was in love with lay in his arms, half dead from the cold and the obvious beating she had taken. "Zack is one of the good guys."

"Until he met _you_."

"No, until he let himself be taken in by a seriel killer." Booth stared at the man. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this alive. He felt Brennan move slightly in his arms as Addy stepped closer and pointed the gun straight at Booth's head. Booth narrowed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer that this wasn't the end.

"Ah." Addy smiled. "Very Romeo and Juliet."

It was then Booth realised David Addy was the insane one in the Addy family. The wrong man was in a psychiatric facility. It should have been Zack with them, not his father. It was his father that was insane not Zack..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone want to tell me exactly what is going on?" Max waved his arms in the air as Angela raised an eyebrow.

"At this moment. No." She snapped before walking away from her best friend's father. She rested a hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked.

"What?"

"My husband is out there." She pointed towards the door of the Jeffersonian. "He's doing what you should be out there doing too!"

"Please, someone tell me what the Hell is going on."

Cam folded her arms. She hadn't liked Hodgins taking the two interns with him. She didn't like the way nobody had been able to get hold of Booth since he had left. She glanced at Caroline as she realised Daisy was pulling on her jacket as Clarke grabbed his car keys. Caroline nodded.

"Tell him."

"It isn't your drug dealing friend." Cam watched as the older man stared at her. "It's someone much worse than that."

"Who?" Max stepped forwards.

"You keep away." Caroline glared. "You trying to protect your kids caused enough trouble last time."

"Where is she?" Max's voice took on a more dangerous tone. Daisy huffed behind him.

"Dr Saroyan?"

"I'm coming." Cam nodded. "Caroline, Ange you stay here."

Max turned and followed her. "And where are you going?"

"To collect your daughter. We have a lead and none of us intend to sit around here and wait." Cam ushered Daisy and Clarke out of the door as Gordon rested a hand over Angela's shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Jack will be back here before you know it." Gordon squeezed her hand.

"He better be. They all better be." Angela closed her eyes as she fought not to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack put his foot on the gas as the two other men in the car urged him to go faster than he was. The small green mini screeched in protest.

"Hodgins!" Wendell was annoyed at how slow the little car went. Hodgins rolled his eyes. The two other men were far too tall to fit in the car he considered a classic.

"We'll get there. We will!"

"And you are certain they are at this place."

"Yeah. I mean Angie managed to find a signal from Booth's phone. She found him, we just have to get there." Hodgins snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth felt as though his heart had stopped beating. He glared at the older man. It was now. He knew it was now or never.

"You don't want to do this." He started as Addy just laughed.

"Don't want to do what?" Addy laughed as Booth felt his heart constrict. He knew he would be killed first, he just prayed he could sheild Brennan a little while longer. The gunshot rang through the air as screams could be heard piercing the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BOOTH!" Hodgins yelled as he and Vincent Nigel-Murray reached the secluded basement. The man's body laid on the floor between them and Brennan. She was almost silent in Booth's arms. The gun laying in her limp hand as Booth cradled her in his arms.

"That's Zack's Dad?" Wendell asked as he joined them.

"Yeah." Booth nodded. "He pulled a gun on us."

Hodgins' nodded as he stepped closer. "You ok? Dr B?"

Booth glanced down at her as he shook his head. "She's hurt. Bad."

"I'll get help." Vincent pulled out his cell phone as Wendell crounched next to the man laying on the floor. He reached out and touched the man's carotid pulse before shaking his head. Booth knew exactly what he meant but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was the woman in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who shot him?" Cam stared at Booth as he rested his head back on the wall of the hospital corridor.

"I did."

"What? How? Hodgins said he saw the gun in Dr Brennan's hand."

"He made a mistake. Cam. My gun, my shot. She didn't shoot David Addy. He may have beaten the crap out of her, left her to die alone but it was me that pulled the trigger."

"And that is what is going on your report?"

"I am telling you what I have already told Cullen." Both saw Angela smile slightly as she listened to him. Both fell silent as the doctor treating Brennan walked towards them.

"Are you with Dr Temperance Brennan?" She looked around as Angela nodded before gently pushing Booth in front of her.

"I'm her friend Angela, and this is her partner." Angela smiled as Booth resisted the urge to explain.

"Ok, well. She had been beaten quite badly. Bruised ribs,mild hypthermia, a fractured left hand and some bruising to her torso and a hairline fracture in her cheek but she is keen to go home. I'd like to know she's not going to be alone for the next 24 to 48 hours." The doctor watched as Booth nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me." Booth walked along as Angela and Cam smiled slightly. They both knew Brennan had been the one to fire the shot. They both knew she wasn't supposed to have access to a gun. She was just a civilian as far as the FBI was concerned. Both women knew that Brennan had saved them in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Booth tried not to wince as he saw her sat on the bench in the treatment room.

"Hi."

"You ok?" He gently brushed a strand of hair back from her face as she closed her eyes.

"I killed Zack's dad."

"No." He cupped her face in his hands. "No, you didn't. I fired the shot. He was going to kill us both."

"I."

"You know I am right. He was going to kill us." Booth watched as she opened her eyes.

"Booth." She touched his hand as she met his eyes. For a moment Booth was certain his heart was beating so fast it would explode in his chest.

"Yeah?" He gently removed his palm from her face.

"Take me home." She watched as he smiled.

"You're staying with me tonight."

"Ok."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You understand? Don't you ever..." He looked at the floor between them as she gingerly got to her feet.

"Get abducted? Go missing for days on end? Nearly die of hypothermia? You know, it's funny when I was there on my own I sort of accepted that I was dying. When you were there. I just couldn't let either of us die. I just couldn't let go." She watched as his eyes returned to hers.

"I guess I'd better stay around then."

"I think that would be a good idea Booth." She smiled for the first time since she had been taken. "I think that would be an exellent idea."

"So do I Bones. C'mon lets go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N And thats all folks. Please review. I will write another Bones story soon xx


End file.
